thatwasthenrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Draco Abraxas Malfoy
If you don't know me, then something's wrong with you. I'm Draco Abraxas Malfoy and I'm forty three years old. I was born on June fifth, nineteen eighty. Don't get me started on what my favorite color is or anything. You're daft. I graduated from Hogwarts from Slytherin house and I'm telling you now, there's no better house. I'm a pureblood, obviously, and that's the kind of blood you want to be. My wand is a twelve inch black maple with fire hawk feathers. And my broom is the latest Comet 360. Personality Why don't we talk about this in general? I'm snide, arrogant, and just a bully. I believe myself to be superior to most people because of my family's pureblood lineage as well as great wealth and social standing. I'm vain, sarcastic, and narrow minded. I let people witness that daily. Merlin, when did this turn into a bashing interview? But if you want me to be honest, then fine. There probably won't ever be a time when I won't lash out or snap at you. I don't take to new ideas very well unless they benefit me in some way. Though despite being pompous, I'm an intelligent, clever wizard. I'm talented in the magical arts, being skilled in potions, occlumency, and nonverbal spells. I care very deeply for my family though, and I will cut your head off if you insult them. I sly and vicious, but I'm also very detail oriented. Anything that is done halfway is bullshit, and I will do it over. Carelessness is a faulty trait and I will have no part in developing it, or hanging around people who possess it. Things must be done right the first time, I feel like I've failed that assignment or task altogether. And you do not want to see me when I feel like that. But... okay, I'll admit that there's a side of me that a lot of people don't witness often. Most people refrain from speaking about this, because no one would believe them. I'm caring and sometimes calm, and I'd rather cry myself to sleep rather than talk about the things that haunt my dreams. No one has ever really caught my attention long or deeply enough for me to feel like I could tell them anything. I don't keep my friends too close and the ones that I do have, well let's just say that getting into personal conversations with them is off limits. Appearence Like every Malfoy, I have the natural white blonde hair and blue eyes. I believe I'm around five foot nine and I weigh exactly 184 pounds. Mostly muscle. Everything about me is distinguishing, because I'm not just anybody. I wouldn't ruin my body with piercings like some of these teenagers do. It's the style I guess. I do have a few tattoos, and no not the one you're thinking, and no I'm not going to tell you. I dress in only the best, what else would I dress in? Muggle tshirts and jeans won't do, they have to be wizard made. Simple suits are part of my daily wear as well. Likes and Dislikes Like every person, I like chocolate. I think this interview is about to get personal, isn't it? Broom rides calm me down and I do surprisingly like horseback riding as well. It's just like a broom but on the ground. I like to write because it helps me get my emotions out. Intelligence is a good quality to have and fine dining is something that everyone should do daily. Like a male, sex is up there, along with money, but I have plenty of that. I have a personal knack for potions and for some reason, I really like the feel of silk. Rain helps me relax. Idiots and careless mistakes are not something you should have around me. Bright colors are an immediate turn off and I will never have a cheap item/s in my home. Being the least bit sick pisses me off and dry conditions don't agree with me. Any kind of loud noise gives me a headache and hurricanes will actually keep me up all night. And obviously muggle borns, blood traitors, and most halfbloods. I obviously deal with it in a refined way, but it's still disgusting. ''Strengths and Weaknesses : I'm good at '''potions', I actually worked hard for my grades, they didn't just come to me. Nothing is ever that easy. I played quidditch quite well, though I haven't played in a year or so. Writing actually comes easy. I think it's because I have so many pent up feelings. I have a good eye for fashion, clearly. Some people just wear whatever, but not me. It's all thought out, ladies. And I'm excellent at pissing people off. That one has always been easy for me. : What am I not good at? Hmm, well I suppose I should admit that History of Magic has never been a good subject for me, only because it's so boring. Making friends is kind of difficult, because no one really will trust me. But I don't need friends anyway, I have myself. Firewhiskey is always my best friend. Opening up to the people that I do talk too is like pulling teeth. I'm not good at taking orders. ''Quirks, Habits, and Others. : If I'm angry, you'll know. I'll '''glare' at you, and I might even bare my teeth. But I'll snap out of that and unknowingly flick my thumb in annoyance. I have many secrets and I'm not about to tell you any of them. So let's get real, okay? And what the hell? Smells? Fine, I like the smell of girl's perfume. I don't own any, but hey, it's attractive. Coffee and soap will also catch my attention. I'm currently married, though she is quite daft. I won't lie about messing around either. I'm straight, duh. : My patronus is a dragon and the only good memory I have is when my mother got me a necklace that no one else knows about. Well, except for you, but shut up about it okay? My boggart is my father, clearly a subject I'm not too keen on talking about. Family Oh, my family now? Well Narcissa is my mother and I do love her very much. She is the only one that I would risk my life for. No questions asked. My father is Lucius and he's the bane of my existence. All my life he has made me do things I haven't wanted too. Who knows how I would have turned out if he wasn't my father. My aunt is Bellatrix and she's... insane. Enough said. Scorpius is my son, and while I love him, it seems that the cards have seemed to make me like my father. Shit. History I was born in England, the specific town unknown to me at least. I can't remember much, but from what I do remember, I know that I had the best of everything when I was a baby. And that didn't stop when I grew to be a toddler and onward. There wasn't one thing that I wanted that I didn't have, which I suppose made me spoiled. I'm not sure when my life started to take a turn for the worst, but I guess now everyone knows where it could have happened. Childhood. My father was never home much when I was smaller, but I guess that's when I was happiest. When I got older, he would take me out and make me watch people being tortured. It was horrible and it made me shut out any kind of emotion of any kind. I keep to myself and it was the same then. He would punish me if I cried about anything. I couldn't be alone with him in the house, or I would freak out. It's hard to admit, but I was truly scared of the man. When the Hogwarts letter came, I knew things would get worse. And then Potter had to come into the picture. Lucius wanted me to be his friend, to get on his good side. But fuck that. I would have rather been by myself than talk to him. It was a good thing we butt heads, otherwise I would have hated myself. Graduating is something that I've appreciated greatly. And now with the war over, I have my position in the ministry of magic and I take my steps carefully, but in stride. It's a little harder with a wife and child, but whatever. Behind the Character Faces: Draco Malfoy looks like Boyd Holbrook. Sutton Moore looks like Pixie Lott. Scorpius Malfoy looks like Luke Worrall. Owner: Draco is played by Bowie. Category:Adult Category:Ministry Category:Character Category:That was then